hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Prince
Mr. Jack "Bennex" Prince more commonly known as just Jack Prince is a fallen Angel (or Deva) who runs The Royal Heart Society located on Level 4 of the city of Hygard. He is the former Crimelord and leader of the shadowy organisation known as the Royal Flush Gang before it's demise. He is a member of the Adventurer group known to the citizens of Hygard as the God Slayers. Mr. Prince is embroiled in a campaign of bloody vengeance against Lady Jane De'ath who continues to target and murder his loved ones even beyond the grave. He is single-minded in his goal of returning to his lost love Mellorie. Appearance His current mortal form is that of a human looking man of slender build and reasonable height. His celestial nature shines through the fact his skin sparkles just slightly and is silver in hue. His hair is glows in a golden colourisation. He generally is seen wearing outfits of pristine white, being awfully put out if marks or stains are picked up. He is smartly dressed in a suit or military-esque edged outfit. His collar has been known to be adorned with white fur like that of a lion's mane. Personality While acting as a watchful deva he had no identity of self. Upon his fall and indoctrination of trickery he had maintained many a new personality, but never had he taken the time to manifest one for himself. With his life of illusion behind him he now struggles to find his true self separating the fact from the fiction. Most people see him as cold, self-centered and deceitful, but to his friends he is generous and considerate. To his enemies he is flippant and condescending. He is usually calm and smiles in the face of danger or threats. Some find this behaviour disturbing. "How am I untrustworthy? I'm honest about lying." He has a past shrouded in tragedy, but with a strong faith in his goal, it gives him eternal salvation. In return however it has made him selfish. He will abandon even those he cares for in the pursuit of his ultimate reward. "There is an individual I must be reunited with no matter the cost." Relationships Mellorie A mortal woman the deva fell in love with. Breaking his oath of non-interference with the mortal plane he saved her from a brutal attack healing her wounds and chasing off her assailants. In response the Radiant banished him from the heavens. Even after her time on the mortal plane expired, Mellorie looks over Jack. She sent her envoy, Seraph to watch over him. During the Weaver War she intervened to empower Prince eventually resulting in the defeat of the Weaver. Seraph Sent by Mellorie as a guardian to the deva, Seraph quickly became more than that, it became a treasured friend. Sharing happy times, Seraph was the one closest to the secretive Jack who knew only but a few of his secrets. It was the one that brought Jack back from death releasing his celestial nature. Now that Seraph has passed away Jack misses his best friend greatly. Gregor Boistel Seraph's teacher. One of only two people within Hygard to know him as Bennex. He would visit Gregor and while away sunny afternoons in the city gardens playing Pai Sho. An excepting soul that over time the deva had become more and more comfortable in sharing his secrets with. Samuel Summersearch Having Gregor as a mentor, young Samuel had grown up with both Bennex and Seraph around him. Due to his ascension and appointment as the Warpriest he drifted away from the now Mr. Prince. Their paths would still cross, but less frequently. After Samuel's near fatal injury during the Weaver War, Jack now visits him often to make sure he is undertaking the impossible task of relaxing and staying calm. Galatea The only mother the deva has known. Having saved the dryad from deforestation, Jack had given Galatea a home. Over the years they spent together their bond would grow. Even after her demise and rebirth he still turns to her for guidance and strength. Raul Fernandonis The Superstar Centaur was Jack's trusted confidant and the head of his gang's Heart suit. Raul was loyal to a default even going as far to forego personal safety as to safeguard his cherished leader. Loki After his fall to the mortal plane the deva spent many years languishing in his own seclusion. It was the Norse God of Flame and Trickery who found him. Loki took him in and under his wing tutored him not only as a acolyte of illusion, but also as a trusted agent. Loki was the one who tempered his fear of fire and gave him renewed purpose. Loki is presumed lost with the other gods woven by the Weaver. Mr. Stevens Over the course of several adventures Stevens has become a protector, valued friend and adventuring colleague to Jack. Bonding over neither having to sleep, they have taken up a myriad of different hobbies while the others are asleep. Handsome Greta Greta is the loud and straight forward foil to Mr. Prince's hushed cunning. The renowned Witch Hunter of Hygard over time has become a stalwart ally and adventuring companion. Brothers forged in battle. Chenzira Initially happy to follow orders and kill Jack, Chenzira would eventually grow to trust this man of secrets who was the first she would confide her origins with. Prince would join her side in leading a rebellion in her homeland. Was once possessed by her adoptive father. Pabu As Jack's ferret spirit familiar Pabu would be an indispensable aid saving his life on multiple occasions. When Prince's mortal shell was fatally damaged this spirit should have dispersed along with the magic that had summoned him, but he remains tied to his former master in an entirely new form. Lady Jane De'ath He refers to her by the condescending nickname "Peacock" due to her nature and not her appearance. Unable to manipulate the crafty Jack, the power hungry Lady Jane set about taking the empire Mr. Prince had created killing his subordinates and in the process those he held dear. This set in motion a bloody path of revenge as, unwilling to kneel before her, assisted by his allies, Prince would kill her repeatedly. After the defeat of the Weaver she returned from the grave having killed and reanimated Raul, it would turn Jack to revenge once more. Killing Lady Jane's decaying form she vowed that it would not be the last of her. History Past The monadic deva is a stoic watcher of the Ethereal and the Elemental Planes. A celestial being generally found in the employ of the myriad of deities that inhabit the various realms in which they exist. This specific type of angel is not employed as a soldier or guardian, but as a watcher of time and space. A chronicler of history that will only act when manifestations of pure opposite alignment threaten the greater cosmos. One such deva many centuries ago found himself leaning his gaze away from the ethereal and towards the realm of mortal beings. How their limited existence intrigued him so. With such meagre lives how did they persist? How in such times of darkness do they continue to demonstrate such life and beauty? The human heart and how it did beat with such passion. His focus would shift more and more until that one day when he saw "her". To him he had not seen such radiance. Not complete from mind, body, and soul. Even though he tried to fight this madness he finally realised he could no longer have eyes for anything... anyone else. Everything would change in one moment in time however. This mortal woman while out in the city was set upon by a band of brigands. Like a pack of hungry dogs they encircled and lashed out at her. When they pounced the watching angel was stoic no more. There was no conscious thought... only action. Manifesting beside the fallen woman with a great burst of light and furious disdain the deva battered aside the brigands as if they were mere rag dolls. He collected her up in his arms and, extending his mighty wings, flew them to her home. There he saw to her wounds making sure she was comfortable. When she came to, she acknowledged his presence even though she should not have been able to see him. She extended her gratitude, but her smile was all the treasure he needed for all eternity. He returned to his post in the ethereal plane his mind a buzz with new thoughts and concepts, but still with only one person in his heart. At first unknown to him the space around his form began to fizzle. It soon started to flare into flames! Once it was ablaze he would see nothing else. He began to plummet. Down and down through the heavens he sped. A fireball streaking across the sky for a day and a night until it reached the mortal realm and that of the cold Nordic north. This fallen celestial crashed through snowy mountains further down into the icy fjords below before finally coming to rest. Broken. Lost. After a slumber lasting twenty days and twenty nights, the fallen deva awoke to harsh conditions as brutal gales of ice and snow blinded him to any clue to his resting place. Over time he trudged forward with no idea to a destination just the knowledge that he can no longer return to whence he came. He finally stumbled across a settlement of humans. After his last contact with mortals he shied away, simply taking coverings and furs for warmth. He retreated into the hills where in the caves the locals grew to refer to him as a living ghost, "baugbúar", or mound-dweller. Over time he became more daring, allowing himself to be seen by the local children playing near the caves, exploring the coastline, and now and then coming close to the settlement near by... but this always reminded him of being burnt. He would then retreat back to the cave he now called home. One day decades on, his cave received a visitor. Bold as brass this man walked straight into the fallen deva’s cave and made himself at home just like that! However the deva knew better. He had been around a few gods in his time, and this figure making himself comfortable before him was no mere mortal. Recognising this, the deity laughed and not needing to spin a lie told him exactly who he was and that he was Loki, son of Asgard! He also knew exactly who the deva was and that he had come to take him to a better place more befitting of his kind. They travelled out of the mortal realm of Midgard along the Bifrost until they reached the golden city of Asgard, home to the Aesir of the Norse Pantheon. After they had settled from their journey Loki took the deva down the roots of Yggdrasil to meet the Norns at the Well of Urd (fate). Upon Loki’s request they divine that there is much in the future of this fallen angel and that it is tied closely to that of Loki himself. He tells the deva that now he can understand why he brought him here, and that he can make a home for him if he is willing to stand by his side. Centuries pass while our deva shadows the God of Trickery and Flame. Learning from his art of mischief as a tool of change and positive challenge through chaos. He particularly excels at the magical art of illusion learning to disguise both himself and his surroundings. Loki also helps him with his understandable fear of fire which had been the visual accompaniment of his fall from what Norse myth law had described as the tenth realm of Heven. Overcoming his fears the deva now could focus on answers. He knew how he had been banished, but not who was responsible and why. There had to have been someone who made the decision to burn him? Over time his loyalty to Loki had become unrivalled and when the Trickster needed someone he could trust to go on a mission unlike any he had sent anyone on before, it was the deva that he called upon. The acceptance was unwavering. There was a particular event occurring down on Midgard that was too tasty a morsel an agent of chaos could let go spoil. After contact with adventurers a small kobolt had broken free from his oppression and followed a new path outside of its expected nature. This kobolt was named Tribnik. And banding together with a huge mixture of races and creeds had founded the first neutral city of Hygard. All races under one roof. Loki wished for this to flourish and thrive until the time was right for these combustible elements to be set off. Giving him the name Bennex, Loki sent the deva back to Midgard as his agent. Arriving back at the point he left the mortal realm he began his journey south to Hygard. Cloaked in cloth and furs this mysterious stranger did not alter his course. This included several altercations with the indigenous lifeforms. These incidents have faded into myth, told as tales regarding the "Man from the North". Nearing his destination he took a rest from his long journey within a forest grove that glowed like amber. The fae of the forest played happily around him until this moment of peace came to a crashing halt. Mortal man had set upon this place for deforestation. Moments away from completely destroying a dryad's tree the Man from the North was among them. Then they were no more. The forest was still again. At night he arrived at the city of Hygard. Using his immense strength he carved out an underground chamber, later called the Underbelly, from the pure stone itself. At the heart of it he replanted the dryad Galatea's tree which he had saved. Hiring mystics they enchanted this new labyrinth with conscious thought as a means of protection against unwanted intruders. Their work had just begun. Over the several centuries that followed the deva created and interjected several identities into the infrastructure of this bustling metropolis as the descendants of the house of Tribnik continued on. Taking particular care of ones in the upper city with the ruling caste and another deep in the bowels of the belly from where he could manipulate from the shadows. From a small shrine to Loki he would communicate and receive instructions from his master. In his spare time the city had plenty of resource both literary and religious for him to investigate his ancient fall from grace. While establishing a presence in the city Bennex met and became friends with a man named Gregor Boistel. The two would often share sunny afternoons together talking current events and philosophy. They would be joined by Seraph, a gargoyle who Gregor looked after and tutored while being the caretaker at the Cathedral of Mercy. With the passage of time Bennex would confide his secrets with Gregor as well as become firm friends with Seraph. Their group was also joined by a young boy named Samuel who was studying at the Church. When the time was right Bennex manufactured the Mr. Prince identity. He established clandestine links to the ruling elders of the city. Making bold moves to oversee underworld activities of Hygard he formed the Royal Flush Gang. Based around a deck of cards, the gang hierarchy matched the suits. Raul Fernandonis and the Hearts lit the day. Mr. Knife and the Spades sneaked in the night. The Old Priest and the Diamonds infiltrated the system. General Bagabug and the Clubs marched to war. Finally the sight of the Joker playing card representing the mysterious kingpin instilling fear. Adopting the guise he travelled to Hygard in, he gained a seat as advisor from the North, Duke Benheim. He also organised the cities pickpocket rings as the Jack of Hearts. Bennex had become unable to contact or had any incoming communication from his master, Loki, in quite some time. Word from around the city was that this was not an isolated incident. Pilgrims of multiple faiths had entered the city in recent weeks with a religious crisis - they had stopped hearing the call of their gods. This incident worried the deva more as he had now been tied to the mortal plane for some length of time and his constitution has been steadily declining. Within his research he had come across references to a time lost artefact called “''the Heart of the City''” that within the ranges of myth law could be anything from the well of eternal youth to a direct line to the gods themselves. Either way it had been hearsay in the city for generations now, but it had recently made a significant resurgence in popularity as a myth. Assuming it is real at all it could hold a key to salvation. Season 1 Lady Jane De'ath entered the city of Hygard and began to recruit adventurous folk with promise of generous salaries. She gets involved when she sees a young thief pickpocket one of the richer denizens. Apprehending the young man she finds that she has hold of the wrong person. Up on a rooftop sitting next to a gargoyle the original culprit Jack of Hearts is greatly amused as Lady Jane and her group chase around in vain. He is startled however when Lady Jane's peacock-esque familiar is fluttering next to them speaking in a woman's voice. The familiar relays an offer of employment from out of curiosity Jack accepts to at a location of his choosing. They all meet at the Staggered Stag where Jack is already at the bar. Lady Jane becomes agitated as the mysterious thief does not fall in line like the rest under her employ. In fact he had his own offer of employment. The Lady orders her newly hired golem, Mr. Stevens, to grab Jack. As before they find the person in the golem's grasp is not Jack. Bemused as to what is going on they rent lodgings at the Stag and retire for the night. Lady Jane enters her room to find the window open and Jack laid out upon her bed. With a smile he beckons her to join him on the bed and insinuates of another type of merger they can undertake. She refuses at which point members of her party erupt into the room. Seraph, Jack's gargoyle companion is also at the window. Jack lays out his job offer and to his surprise they all agree to it. The target item is am orb that is located in the relic room of the grand Temple of the Radiant. The plan is to get in, swipe the orb and get back out again without anyone knowing about it. After treating Milo to new clothes they set off to the temple which is surrounded by a flock of marble gargoyles and their path in is blocked by scrutinous clergy. Jack disguises himself as the Old Priest. A cantankerous persona he had clearly adopted before. His outrage and senility grants them access to the temple. They find where the orb is kept and case the joint to make plans, but to everyone's surprise Handsome Greta just simply walks up to the pedestal, lifts up the orb and removes it! He high tails it to the exit. The group follow grabbing the Old Jack mid-routine who was unaware of what had transpired. During all the confusion and chaos the group got away from the temple and the surrounding area, but not in the company of Greta and the orb. Hot on their trail however are a squadron of marble gargoyles. They enter the residential district of 6 and attempt to elude their pursuers by getting indoors. This is unsuccessful as the gargoyles attack the house they are in. Mr. Stevens uses his tremendous strength to start running through the walls of adjoining structures in order to escape. With things looking bleak Lady Jane has her party turn on the Jack of Hearts. Being held by Mr. Stevens Jack tries to warn Lady Jane that this was not the time and place. She does not listen. She has Chenzira place a blade at Jack's midriff while she herself primes a magic missile spell directly at his face. Just as Lady Jane was about to fire Jack's ferret familiar Pabu jumps on her arm and bites her hand stopping the spell. The marble gargoyle squadron attack on force. To avoid this Mr. Stevens jumps up and then lands down hard on the floor which breaks and everyone crashes down into the cellar below. Still within the protective embrace of the golem Jack has survived without a scratch. With Lady Jane and Chenzira unconscious Jack now takes charge and leads them to a safehouse where they lay low. While there Jack tells the truth about his father, the notorious Mr. Prince. They agree to join him on his journey returning to the Underbelly and the home of the Royal Flush Gang. After meeting with his contact "The Superstar Centaur" Raul Fernandonis, Jack leads the group through the labyrinth that is the entrance to the gang's hideout. He gives his leave to talk to his father when they reach a room filled with amber coloured trees and foliage. The group is attacked by a dryad until suddenly she stops and tells them they have passed the test and may proceed into the next room. They enter and at the end of the long room behind a grand desk is a seated figure with their back turned. As they approach he turns around to reveal that as they guessed Jack is in fact Mr. Prince himself and it was yet another set of lies. He tells the group all about his gang and that he is secretly working on solving the mystery behind the missing deities. He needed the stolen orb as he believed it contained the fabled "heart of the city" that may hold a miracle of some form. A messenger arrives and informs them that the cards that took possession of the orb from Greta had been intercepted by a group identifying themselves with chess pieces. While he instructs his Clubs to march on Level 7 and the Chess Club, Prince gathers the group together. Leaving Lady Jane behind in the care of Raul to rest from her injuries the rest set out to follow the trail of the orb. The group leave without Prince, but due to the conscious thought within the labyrinth it ushers him directly out before them. Descending into Level 7 the locals are unhelpful. Using various tracking methods they end up in the warehouse district. Pabu, and his love for MLTs, help us find a helpful worker who direct us to a nearby alleyway. It reeks of troglodytes. The group have to cover up in order to endure the smell, but they do and enter a passageway that leads underground. Through stealth, illusion and sheer force they battle their way over subterranean platforms. Entering the largest of these the party is greeted by the self proclaimed "Queen of the Underworld". This Underqueen says that she had been expected "Princey-boy" and that they were the final pieces of the sacrifice they could now begin. They fight the troglodyte guards until like a shadow Seraph moves behind the Underqueen sitting on her throne and rips her throat wide open! Blood gushes out spraying everywhere. Coalescing it pools and begins to fill in the sacrificial circle that was at the center of the platform. With the circle complete it opens up a portal to the Abyssal Plane and something large begins to form out of it! Meanwhile Prince and Greta had found the orb. In their hands it begins to glow and they hear a voice which talks about there being only one god left. Prince gets frustrated as Greta uses up their questions and the orb shatters revealing a Rainbow Feather inside. Large plumbs of smoke manifest out of the abyssal portal which begin to form up into massive claws which grasp hold of the portal edges. They slowly begin to pull a much larger body of smoke through as the group looks on. With its top health through the group attack the Crow Demon initially finding it difficult to get past its claws that defending it. As they find ways past its defence Seraph flies at it, but is tossed into and lost through the portal to the abyss! In defeat and as the portal closes the demon enters the mind of Mr. Prince offering him a deal to call upon him if ever required. With the portal closed the platform they are on disintegrates and they all begin to fall. Unbeknownst to them Lady Jane is watching their movements from a scrying pool. Falling a long distance in various degrees of style they all land in the water below without too many scratches with the exception of Stevens who has one of his arms severed. They find themselves within a large underground lake. Attacked by a Giant Crab before they can react it in turn is attacked and defeated by one of the locals. This kuo-toa introduces himself as Phin Barbles and explains that he is a heretic. Phin takes them to his village who welcome them with a banquet. Not wanting to eat Prince takes his leave and has a poke around the village. While the others leave on a hunting trip with Phin Prince and Milo stay behind. Both adopting an aquatic form they dive deep below the village and go on a colourful undersea adventure. Waiting until nightfall and everyone to sleep, Prince hides himself in an elevated location at what the kuo-toa call a temple. The mysterious "beldoop" they had mentioned during dinner pays the awaiting Village Chief a visit. Unable to overhear anything conclusive Prince disguises himself as the stranger and interrogates the Chief. Still lacking in information he regroups with the team and they pursue the stranger across the Undersea. During their voyage they are attacked by merrow, but dispatch them before arriving at their destination. There is a tiny island out in the middle of the sea which contains only one feature, a lighthouse. While the others go inside and make themselves at home Stevens and Prince remain outside. Prince sits on the opposite side of the island to the golem clutching at the Rainbow Feather. In the morning the group are discovered by the owner of the lighthouse. The "beldoop" introduces himself as Zarasmus. As a discussion and reluctant truce with Zarasmus he teleports them all back to Level 7. They once again emerge out through the smelly alleyway and are met by a sandstone gargoyle. It gives them a message from Lady Jane. She wants them to meet her in the Underbelly where she has an offer for them. Returning to Level 6 they find a haggered, less than glamorous, Raul who warns them on what they will be facing. They also find that the labyrinth entrance to the Underbelly has been burnt. The entity within it seems to have enough left in it to guide them to the central hideout. Met by unknown forces they are brought before Lady Jane De'ath sitting upon a throne. She gloats on how from within she turned and killed Prince's gang taking what she wanted and burning everything else to the ground. Now in the position of power she will offer each of them a place by her side as long as they bow down. To the shock of the group Prince accepts, kneeling down before Lady Jane. In her hubris she stands and draws close to accept his faulty. Point blank he unleashes a flaming Chromatic Card severely burning her face. She falls back to her throne. As she does, and with a look of pure rage on his face, Prince draws his Magic Dagger which extends itself and he plunges it through her heart with such ferocity that it pins her to her own throne! Her retinue try to react and restrain Prince, but Raul and the group keep the golems, gargoyles, other reinforcements and even Grogal of the Militia off him. Lady Jane does a good job of resuscitating herself, but Prince is there to make sure he gets bloody vengeance and that she dies by his hands. By the time the militia turns up in force Lady Jane is comatose. A hysterical Mr. Prince freely surrenders himself with only one request. From the room that used to be the Amber Grove he collects some of the ashes. When retainers from the House of De'ath attempt the ceremony to bring Lady Jane back Prince tries to interject. He shakes off his guard along with some of the group and they track down the church where the ritual is taking place. With vengeance still in his eyes he tries to disrupt the proceedings but is intercepted. However this poses enough distraction for Chenzira to pocket some of the diamond components and the ritual fails. While the arrested parties are in custody together, an unnumbered Spade card approaches approaches Prince. She asks to join his group as she still owes the gang her life. He begrudgingly allows Acharngwen Malvae to accompany the group. They are taken to the War Cathedral to face judgement. They are ushered towards a magical curtain, within lies the sanctum of the Warpriest. In a twist it turns out this Samuel Summersearch is known to Prince. This very irate individual squawks about the letter he had been sent by Prince. He admonishes him for his reckless behaviour and he now has to get him out of trouble. Prince hands over the Rainbow Feather to Samuel. He places it in a drawer and magically sends it off elsewhere. He moves onto the topic of their incarceration and offers them a chance to be acquitted. There was an army amassing to the north and he needed someone to scout them out. Prince agrees to take the group while Raul remains behind. Stepping out of Samuel's sanctum, Prince is run through from behind by a sword! The assassin is Acharngwen who flees the scene with Mr. Stevens pursuing. Sensing that he would not be surviving this Prince says his goodbyes. As his mortal form dissipates his spirit rises to the heavens. He calls out a name "...Mellorie". Without warning, Seraph erupts through the fabric of reality! As blinding white wings erupt out the back of Prince, Seraph pulls him back to life! Seraph's return has left an open rift to the abyssal plane. Demons begin flooding through including the Crow Demon! Friends reunited they have both been altered by their recent experiences. Celestial Prince and Demonic Seraph are directed by Warpriest Summersearch to go to the Temple of the Radiant and meet someone who will be able to help halt this demonic incursion. Joining the group they fight through the horde of demons that have exited the portal. They make it to the temple and are met by a being that they sensed was not mortal, The Reckoner. They are allowed to gather holy weapons from the temple's vault, but Chenzira and Prince don't tell the others. Our heroes push out into the beleaguered city. The group are soon confronted by the Crow Demon. The Warpriest and his forces had been holding their own against the on rush of demons, but when the group led by the Reckoner arrive they can push back against the Crow Demon. Suddenly Mr. Stevens starts lashing out at his companions splitting the group in two. Prince, Seraph and Samuel clash with the Crow Demon. Prince throws his holy weapon to the Reckoner who delivers a critical blow the the massive demon. As the Reckoner draws close he is grabbed by the Crow Demon. With a blinding flash Zarasmus appears and attacking with his spear he skewers both the demon and the entangled celestial. The Crow Demon dispersing into smoke clouds while the body of the Reckoner shatters like glass. Sensing that the battle was lost the demon hordes turn about and attempt to bundle back into the shrinking abyssal portal, but it eventually closes leaving many stranded in Hygard. Leaving Summersearch to the clean up effort, he insists that Mr. Prince and his team get out of the city and complete their scouting assignment. Mr. Prince dons his military rank of Bvt. Brigadier General and sets out to the South-West Gate at the city limits. Grogal assigns them a Militia appointed escort in the form of Garth and his Nana. Garth instantly annoys Prince due to his simple and questioning nature while assisted by Nana. The stationed garrison at the gate initially refuse them passage, but Prince uses his rank to bully their way through and outside the city. They travel out and then north through the outskirt farmlands. Over night they stop at a farm house where there is some kind of incident, but Prince stays in scout mode on the farmhouse roof ignoring the nonsence he presumes instigated by Garth. The next day they reach where the invading army are camped. While the group interact with the metsuken in the first half of the camp, Chenzira and Prince, disguised as a drow, infiltrate the further reaches that consist of command tents occupied by the main drow army. Confirming her suspicions Chenzira confides confides in Prince her real name and that these forces are likely here for her at the behest of her father. They are captured when the drow Nosloth locks himself and Chenzira inside a magical cube. Unable to break Chenzira out of the box, a bubbled Seraph, aggravated by a bleeding god of war, when told to get to safety by Prince takes literal and flies back to Hygard. With all magic failing against the drow Prince surrenders himself and asks to be brought before their leader to make a deal. Suddenly all the members of the group teleport away leaving him alone with only Garth and Nana. The High Archemist meets with Prince who states he is the only one who can lead them to Chenzira, that he is also wealthy and of use to their leader. The Archemist tests his loyalty by placing Garth and Nana in a pile of corpses ready to be fed upon by the Zombzilla. Prince does nothing and leaves them to their fate. He is handed a pendant by the Archemist, but doesn't handle it instead having it placed in a book he has on him. He is told to find Chenzira and is assigned the Weapon Master Elaugorlin of the Royal Guard to join him. Prince leads them into the Wild Grove where they find a golem graveyard. In a secluded area Prince plants the ashes he collected from the Amber Grove. The group including Chenzira find them, but so does Nosloth. A fight erupts which reveals that Elaugorlin is here for Chenzira, but is a rebel undercover in the drow forces. He tells Prince to put on the pendant he had been given as it gives magical protection. Together they brutally defeat the powerful Nosloth. Elaugorlin reveals his name to be Prince Gul'gloth Elaugorlin of House Arabar and that he is part of a rebel faction who want Chenzira to lead a revolution against her father, the Drow King. Mr. Prince agress that this is the best course and lends his tactical and economic resources to their cause. The trio found themselves on a multitude of adventures one their journey to the north. During one such adventure Prince becomes overcome by a shadow. He had been taken over by the shadowy form of Chenzira's father! The King absconds with his new host body out into the snowy night. At moments using his power of will Prince communes with the King. He sees images and events where the King got lost in tunnels beneath the mountains and meets a shadow being known as the Ravenous Storm and manipulates it for his own gains. Much time passes while Prince is possessed. He is finally freed when the Singelord lands a fatal blow running his sword through Prince's body. The Drow King abandons his host and jumps into the body of Chenzira. Before his body fails Prince was now free to heal himself back to full health. Finally reunited with his companion Yuu the Liar, they team up with layer of illusions and polymorphs to evade damage from the inferno being fired at them by Shadow Chenzira. Just when they are cornered and out of tricks the shadow-source is destroyed and the King is defeated returning Chenzira control of her body. They all join the inhabitants of the area in celebration at the liberation of the drow people from the Shadow King. Leaving Yuu behind to help the new King, Chenzira and Prince set off back to Hygard. Nearing the city they cut through the Wild Grove where they oddly find their companions gathered. Monk Seraph and Scar Pabu lead them to a guild home that contains the shell of Mr. Stevens. Engineer Fizzlesnitch stops them from interfering as he has made repairs and brings Stevens back online. They discover there is a new Warpriest, but Mr. Prince is adamant that his old friend would not be killed so easily. They follow the leads and, against all evidence, Prince is proven right as Samuel is alive. He is with metsuken refugees from the drow war, but not in one piece having lost his right leg. Being unable to communicate with the metsuken so far, Seraph offers to absorb a volunteer and attempt a communion, but something goes horribly wrong. The metsuken oily surface melts away revealing a dead humanoid. Seraph's stone body hardens and then crumbles into dust! It leaves behind a perfect Gem Heart. In his melancholy Prince grasps hold of the gem. He is knocked back into action after seeing a time lost face held within the gem. Following clues they find that The Drowned have taken residence in the scorched husk that was once the Underbelly. Ignoring the drunken revelry he heads directly to what used to be his office. No longer holding to pretenses he preys to Loki. When he gets no response he then preys to the Radiant! With neither of the gods responding he sees no choice but to follow Zarasmus as long as he steps up to the plate and faces the true threat. They march outside only to be met by the emergence of The Weaver the being responsible for the missing gods and the various incidents leading up to this moment. Mr. Prince denies the Weaver and all its godly claims. He uses mirror images to frustrate the deity. Meditating with the Gem Heart he has a fleeting moment with Mellorie. Under her guidance, they all attack in unison, expelling the Gem Heart in the process, but piercing through the god's shield ending the Weaver! Season 2 A question of faith and fire. Jack's new faith may be strong, but he is reluctant to test the reality surrounding it. Two years have passed. Jack Prince is now the notorious fallen angel and one of the group known as the God Slayers. He has taken all the remnants of the Royal Flush Gang and used it to found the Royal Heart Society located in a purposefully build Amber Hall on Level 4 of Hygard. It is an establishment that anyone in need of help can go to and get assistance from adventurers. Requests are taken in by the front desk and then individually pinned up on the notice board for any adventurous hero to accept. It also housing to The Hygardian newspaper which is filled with city stories and the marvelous tales attained by the various heroes making up the Royal Heart Society. Not to be completely selfless Jack Prince named himself Editor in Chief of the newspaper. During this time Jack receives a letter of unknown origin. It encourages him to visit the vault housed within the Temple of the Radiant. As with the other floating places of worship the temple had fallen out of the sky when the Weaver had been defeated. At night Jack sneaks into the downed building retracing his last visit here. The vault was no longer sealed magically and was easy enough for him to break into. Within he is drawn to a vase which contains the Shards of Reckoning, the remains of The Reckoner. When he makes contact with these glass pieces there is a reaction. It results in Jack attaining an even more advanced level of celestial being. One of his new abilities he can manifest a celestial Wingbow from his own power which can shoot arrows of radiant energy. He has been away often questing to find his lost friend, Raul Fernandonis. During these adventures he had formed a friendship with Sir Leoric Whitemane who recognised a kindred spirit in Jack. He has yet to find Raul even though many trails have cropped up many have turned out to be a wild goose chase. One such lead arrives at his doorstep in the middle of the night. This "old hag" is shown into Prince's office. She claims that as a seer she can locate the friend Jack searches for, but in return she wants him not to open the door to the person about to arrive. That person is Handsome Greta. Prince refuses the seer's terms and she disappears in a puff of smoke. He had a request to help hunt a potential coven of witches. Jack goes to collect Mr. Stevens and bumps into a disguised Poe d'Blande who had searching for surviving cards. The god warning bells began to ring. They arrive at the source of the ringing at the same time as Greta who is accompanied by Adelais and Tektite. The gate to the next district becomes sentient right before their eyes. They counterattack it blowing it open revealing a swamp zone riddled with kuo-toa. Their belief in anything and everything is creating small gods out of thin air. They try and deceive them into dispersing, but it does not work and they are forced to retreat and seal the gate once more. Getting back onto the trail of the witches the group follow a string of deceased cats down into Level 6. While the others investigated the area Jack tapped the homeless network for any information regarding odd incidents. The network has nothing, but that doesn't stop them for trying to get Barry fubbed as a witch. When morning comes they ask questions of the kids outside the local orphanage. The kids blame and bully Anabel. Adelais tends to the little girl while Prince is able to calm her down with a small piece of gem tied around his neck. Waiting until night Jack takes an elevated position across the road to observe the area around the orphanage. A large bounding interloper gets everyone's attention. Prince unfurls a guided bolt from the Wingbow as a bunny-eared hulk towers up the other side of the building. He jumps from his perch and climbs up the side of the orphanage. As he nears the top the Sleeper-creep launches high up into the air with Mr. Stevens and Greta onboard. Unable to keep hold of the creature Stevens is sent hurtling back down endangering the orphanage and the children still huddled within. Prince supercharges a radiant arrow and times his shot to shoot the golem sideways. The timing is perfect and hits Stevens who crashes into an open grassy area. Giving chase they attempt to cross a bridge to the central pillar of the city. It cannot sustain their combined weight and they avoid certain death due to Stevens' strength. They encounter the travel imp named Jhum. He works for the minor god Zoom and offers them quick transit for a price. Jack pays with his Duke Signet ring, but once they arrive at Greta's landing zone he finds that he had got fleeced of the majority of his gold as well. Confronting the Sleeper-creep at the top of Hygard Stevens pulls the creature inside-out like a pillar while Jack blasts apart the stuffing. The bits become their own little entities, like socks, and begin to fly off in multiple directions. They all capture these socks making them sleepy from their attacks and placing them into a wine barrel that had been chugged by Zarasmus. This is just in time for the Reaper-cheep to appear and peck up all the bits that used to be the Sleeper-creep. Mr. Prince finally works up the nerve to go see The Radiant accompanied by Adelais and Tektite. When they arrive there is a massive queue of worshipers waiting to gain an audience. They erupt in awe at the presence of an angel all wanting their questions answered. Using his charm and wisdom he is able to answer questions and get to the front of the massive queue that lead along the chain that connected to the fallen Temple of the Radiant. While initially the Church of the Radiant would not grant Jack Prince access, he states that The Radiant will want to see him. After entry they are permitted a short audience with the reborn Radiant. "I understand for what I was burnt, but not why I was burnt." She apologies on how the deva had been treated by her predecessor and after being asked says that Jack will be with Mellorie soon. The group reconvenes at the Amber Hall where they analyse a sample of the drug Veil. Each identifying one of the four key ingredients they follow one of them to one of the new forested areas of Hygard. The group fight off the Rhinther creatures that roam the outskirts while Jack scouts on ahead. They find a gathering of druids grouped around a large and curious crystal in an opening that has mushrooms growing around it. Determining that this was where the Cathedral of the Champion would have fallen, they wait to see if anyone turns up to harvest the mushrooms. Everyone settles for the night apart from Jack who stays on watch. He sees movement within the crystal. Drawn in he sees a spirit swimming to the surface. As the hand reaches out towards him, it changes, forming into a mushroom just like those that surround the crystal already. It fills him with dread, a meaningful stale-faith encounter. Suddenly he is woken back to reality by the group who have found him in a trance, and it is now already morning. A wizened old lady comes to pick some of the mushrooms. Following her as she exits she seems harmless enough and Greta cannot ascertain whether she is a witch or not. Elisa appears to be living out of the crumpled and abandoned remains of the Cathedral of the Champion. There are restless spirits toiling away outside. Sneaking in ahead of the rest Prince cannot find anything other than sensations out of the ordinary. Being unable to pin anything on Elisa other than being a nice old lady the group leaves. Jack leaves orders for Pabu to watch over Elisa and notify them at the time she meets with her sisters. Following the final lead from the Veil ingredients into the heavy market Saffron Quarter. Jack uses his contacts to ask around about Veil distribution. For the group time goes by without hearing from him. They investigate finally finding him in the central market area the Intermarkét. For him, it had only been seconds since he entered. They talk to the handsome owner of the first stall they encounter, Jean. He and the princely-one get into a back-and-forth to out fop each other. Jean doesn’t seem to be helpful. Talking to a pubescent drow kid lurking around it turns out that Jean does sell and distribute Veil. We return to Jean and begin questioning him with more vigor. This alerts the local guards to our location. While they won’t recognise Jack’s military position things get heated when… the group are back at the entrance of the Intermarkét again! They establish that time had reset and are repeating the same moment again. Prince talks to the female drow called Alass, that runs a jewelry stall, while Greta and Stevens rough up Jean. She hasn’t seen anything out of place. Time resets itself again. Stevens states he wants to test a theory and proceeds to start ripping apart the market. The guards come to stop him, but instead he stops them until one of them gets a lucky spear shot and kills Stevens! While the distraction occurs Jack confronts Zel the drow boy they talked to previously. Turns out he was only trying to purchase Veil as his friends said it would be a good gift for the Jewelry Store owner who he fancies. Zel’s friends are junkies and on Veil. Lending their advice Greta and Prince try to clean up the kids act and offer life advice to the young drow. With the lectures succeeding they realise that it was these boy’s substance abuse that was manifesting a new god, the very one that had locked them in a time loop. They quickly realise they couldn’t let the kids kick the habit just yet or risk losing Mr. Stevens! Getting them smoking again time proceeds to reset once more. This time they destroy the boy’s hookah which releases a small blue imp who is very cordial. He eventually dissipates out of existence and the looping ceases. The team returns to the Amber Hall to rest after this. Not needing sleep Mr. Stevens accompanies Mr. Prince to the final of two locations he had been apprehensive in visiting: the former home of Seraph, the Cathedral of Mercy. They find a single light source from a figure holding a candelabra, drenched in blood, surrounded by corpses, and worshipping in front of a statue of Seraph! From experience they decide to summon the others before engaging this new enemy. Regrouped they surround and engage the killer. Greta one-shots him! Jack can immediately tell that the taint of this place is not another case of stale-faith, but something much viler. It is apparent that there is nothing to be done to restore the church, but at least Jack can remove the visage of his fallen friend from this twisted place. Krogal pays Jack a visit asking whether he is aware or involved in a series of recent murders. Unable to fully acquit Greta with an alibi he is labelled a key suspect. After he and Stevens question Greta, the golem hacks into the Militia files which lead them to suspect Adelais. Before they can act Pabu returns informing that the witches are on the move. He seems adamant that Prince stays out of it though. They follow Elisa to Level 6 and a warehouse therein. Pabu prevents Jack from entering, pulling at his cloak, before the door is barred and he is locked out. As the roof of the warehouse is torn off with the emergence of the gigantic Mother god, Jack and Pabu mount Besh to gain the higher ground on Level 5. Sensing a black spot in the immense sea of celestial energies given off by the Mother, Jack changes direction to intercept. He witnesses a familiar looking figure enter the rear entrance of the warehouse vacated by the Mother. Having given chase he confronts the figure at the Mother’s throne. It is none other than Lady Jane De'ath back from the grave! She hasn’t come back fully intact, but she is as twisted as ever. Within the shadows the outline of a horse begins to stir and raise up. Jack’s search has ended as the twisted form of his long dead friend, Raul has been reanimated. The detached head of what was once Raul tries to unsettle Mr. Prince, but without a beat he grabs the floating head, releasing celestial energies he bathes it with light from which it explodes into tiny particles that float up and disperse. Using as a distraction Lady Jane mounts the horse section of Zombnandonis and hurtles off away from the warehouse and to the higher levels of Hygard. In a blood red trance Jack pursues letting nothing stand in his path, even if that includes cutting down innocent citizens under the control of the Mother and her Veil mists with his scimitars! The trail of Lady Jane leads Jack to the pillar in the center of the city that used to be Levels 1 and 2. Following a set of spiraling stairs he heads down. At the end of the stairs he finds a well lit section that are the tombs for the Kings of Hygard. The one put aside for the last king is open. Revealed it leads to another set of stairs. The other side of this sarcophagus is the lifeless remaining horse section of Raul. Like he did with the head, Jack destroys the body with the hope of laying his friend’s soul to rest for good. Staying hidden Jack finds himself in a massive underground chamber. Within it he finds Lady Jane. She has the last and missing, presumed dead, King of Hygard chained up… while she talks to a massive red dragon! The dragon, Igneon, pronounces Lady Jane the new Queen of Hygard, then proceeds to fly with massive impact through the chamber out into Hygard. With his prey still in sight, it is effortless for Jack to sneak up behind Lady Jane and run her through. She doesn’t seem phased, stating that she will return again. Jack floods his blade with celestial energy born from his faith and that of revenge decimating his enemy until there is nothing left of her smoldering remains. Joined by Greta, they return to the surface to see Igneon, while flying above, flood the city streets with dragon’s breath. Season 3 As Igneon flies south away from the city Jack turns back into the chamber from which the dragon erupted from. He finds that the King has gone. He tries to get information, any information, from his sources and anything from the higher ups within the ruling factions. He finds nothing which is both odd and off-putting. Prince returns to the Amber Hall and confines himself to his office. A short time later a tall figure hidden underneath a filthy cloak enters the hall. They enter the office where Jack demands who would dare disturb him, which is replied with the reveal that it is the former King of Hygard. Jack clears out the Hall, by force in a few cases, and takes the former King into the kitchen getting the staff to prepare him a meal. He asks whether all of the group are present at which Prince calls for Pabu and asks the ferret to go collect the others. Jack has to physically through Poe out of the hall when he finds him riffling through the kitchen. The King says he is a king no more and they should call him Reginald. He says that he has a task only the God Slayers can accomplish. There is one more god to kill, "Igneon, true God of the Mortal Plain". Producing the Book of Tribnik he explains that the first King of Hygard, Tribnik, had defeated Igneon and imprisoned him under what would become the city. Legend suggests that they must set out on a journey to seek out four key figures that can help them defeat Igneon once again. Prince punches the wall in anger on the reveal that Lady Jane had been responsible for the pact breaking and the city now devolving back into the crag dooming them all. The group splits into two parties. While the others trawl the libraries for research, Prince and Mr. Stevens head back to the Tomb of the Kings where the dragon had been imprisoned. Abilities and Powers Physical capabilities Having descended onto the mortal plane his near god-like strength and other attributes began diminishing. He retained his keen mind, swiftness and abundance of charisma. At one time this mortal shell was terminated, but being renewed released some of his celestial nature enhancing him like he had not been in some time. His lifespan has brought with it the benefit of wisdom. * Immortal Nature: Jack Prince does not require food, drink or sleep. * Universally Spoken: He can understand any language he hears, however he cannot talk all of these languages. * Celestial Link: The fallen Deva is particularly attuned to and able to sense celestial energy and emanations. Deception and Stealth For the majority of time within his time in Hygard, Jack has had to keep himself and his activities hidden in the shadows. His prolonged training in the art of illusion lent well into the mastery of stealth and deception. He will hide in the shadows and use his cunning to make an exacting strike to an unsuspecting foe. * Vanish: Jack can evade the attention of his enemies making it look like he has vanished into thin air. * Sneak Attack: Jack will hide not only himself, but once in combat his intentions. Gaining an advantage he will strike out with an extra attack that the target would not have seen coming. It does not take him long to study his target and land a strike that will utilise their weakness. * Cunning Action: Mr. Prince will use his wisdom and cunning, not allowing wasted motion. He always makes time and space to retreat or wriggle into a favourable position. Master of Illusion Taken under the wing of the grand master of trickery, the Norse God Loki himself, he was trained in all forms of illusion. As a practitioner of the magical art of illusion, particularly while in the guise of Bennex, he could cloud the senses, disrupt the mind and trick even the wisest of individuals. His keen mind could craft subtle illusions that would only appear off to the sharpest of wits upon close scrutiny. * Decoy: As the leader of a pick-pocketing ring the Jack of Hearts had plenty of subordinates scattered around town. On each of these decoys he placed a minor illusion that meant, when he needed to get away from an aggressor, they would find themselves holding onto the wrong man. This was limited to the amount of time spent setting up these doppelgangers beforehand. * Vicious Mockery: Unleashing a string of insults that were subtle spells with illusory enchantments that would slink into the targets thoughts clouding them with pain to the psyche. * Disguise Self: His chief weapon of getting in and around Hygard and wherever else Bennex found himself. Making himself, including clothing, armour, weapons and other belongings, look different. A drawback that under heavy inspection the illusion would start to decay. * Hideous Laughter: Tricking the target into believing everything said is hilariously funny to the point they fall into fits of laughter. They become incapacitated and unable to stand curled up in gleeful agony. * Alter Self: Using this ability Bennex could assume a different form. Whether this was to assume a change in appearance to look like a different race, adapt to a different environment like an aquatic one, sprouting gills and growing webbing, or to apply natural weapons like growing claws, fangs or horns. * Mirror Image: Bennex could produce illusory duplicates that would move and shift around with the original. Impossible to track they would take damage for the caster. In idle times they would seem to interact with each other taking from Jack's flippant personality traits. * Familiar: During his teachings Bennex had been able to summon up the services of a familiar. A spirit that takes on the form of an animal. In this case a ferret he called Pabu. He would act independently, but able to take commands. He would often be given the responsibility to go off and relay messages or carry out errands. Bennex could communicate with him telepathically. He could also see and hear through his familiar, but left him deaf and blind in his own senses. Pabu could pop in and out of a pocket dimension at will. Strength of the Heart For him, there is no faith stronger than his. The chosen champion of an unknown faith. A vibrant positive energy brings with it divinity over life. The patrons love and life promotes vitality in the champion's will and those he spreads her majesty in. Jack clutches at a pendant around his neck which he appears to use like a holy symbol. It has been revealed to be a fragment left over from the Heart Gem that shattered during the defeat of the Weaver. * Guidance: Touching a colleague Jack can give enhancement to an ally carrying out an activity, whether that is combat or non-combat actions. * Blessing: Targeting several individuals at a time, Jack can heal those around him. * Cure Wounds: Focusing on a single person he can give remedy healing up a wound. * Shield of Faith: A shimmering field appears and surrounds a chosen creature gaining protection. * Calm Emotions: Suppressing strong emotions in a group of people Jack can remove charms or make individuals, especially hostile ones, indifferent to himself or his allies. * Beacon of Hope: A spell that while praying to his patron bestows hope and vitality. * Spirit Guardians: Calling forth spirits to protect those around him, these appear as small angelic beings that slow enemies within radius and deal radiant damage as the guardians circle around. * Turn Undead: Not only can he use the positive energies to repel those condemned to the undeath, but his faith is strong enough to flood them with life and radiant energy to the point they explode in a shower of embers with the intention of freeing their souls from this shambling curse. Weapons Jack Prince has brandished many forms of weapons or tools in his time. Many of them magical in nature. * Chromatic Cards: In his breast pocket, Mr. Prince carries around a signature pack of packs. Each of these cards were enchanted with a different magical property such as acid, cold, fire, lightning, poison, or thunder. When thrown it would ignite and impact upon the target dishing out damage to the matching property. * Magic Dagger: This dagger, a present to Mr. Prince, has been given limited enchantment to be magically enhanced for a limited time. The blade would extend and begin to glow while the hilt would extend and flourish into intricate hand guard. * Scimitars: Mr. Prince wields a pair of scimitars. These are a perfect example of exquisite Elf craftsmanship with slightly curved blades and elaborately decorated hilts. * The Wingbow: An angelic weapon that is pure white and at either end features wing designs. This magical weapon can charge up arrows of radiant energy unleashing massive projectiles that streak through the sky impacting heavily on their targets. * Spiritual Weapon: He summons forth a spectral weapon in the form of a dual bladed glaive within his range and using his mind can move it around, spinning it, to slash through his enemies. Alias Jack Prince has gone by many identities and disguises. Bennex Agent, when the Deva was taken in by the Trickster, Loki, he helped form a new identity for him. This new lease on life was as the apprentice in illusion to the god. It was this identity that was sent down to Midgard and to the city of Hygard. He is cool and calm. Loyal to a default. Strong in his mix of guile and compassion. Jack of Hearts Commoner, bit of a jack’me’lad, jack of all trades, hence the name. Bit of a dodgy sort even if charismatic in nature. Knows an opportunity when it arises and quite prone to taking advantage of it. Very likely to cut and run. Possibly has potential for heroics when conscience gets the better of him. Robs from the rich to give to the poor, his good heart is perceived as his weakness. Duke Benheim of the North Noble, a loud and vibrant individual. From the warrior tribes of the brutal north sent as an envoy to represent the region within the Hygard high counsel. With his golden mane of hair and beard stands a very heroic figure happy to meet and greet and of course make merriment. His armour mixed with skins and furs has many depictions of lions. Mr. Prince Kingpin, a shadowy urban myth within the dark underbelly of the city. If something is of interest or value then it is rumoured that Mr. Prince is the person to see about obtaining... if your stomach is caste-iron enough? Not many have seen him and survived to tell the tale. Misc. There are recurring memes of "Jack Prince looks sad" that refers to this character. Category:Character Category:PC